


The Forceful Magus

by Gravatea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Gen, Mages (Dragon Age), Post-Dragon Age II, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: Owing to my recent Dragon Age obsession (Thanks a lot, Zaph), I present to you: A new OC. Is anyone really surprised? (This is assuming you side with the mages during the events of Inquisition) Warning: Inquisition Spoilers





	The Forceful Magus

**Name:** Douglas, Jean (Last, First)

 **Age:** 21 (Act III of DAII), 25 (Inquisition), 27 (Currently)

 **Sex:** Female

 **Race:** Human

 **Occupation:** Circle Mage (Formerly), Rebel Mage (Formerly), Mage, Adventurer

 **Affiliation:** The Gallows (Formerly), Rebel Mages (Formerly), Inquisition (Formerly) None

**Skills/Abilities/Equipment**

Mastery of Force Magic (Telekinetic and Gravitational Manipulation)

Also skilled in Elemental, Primal, and Arcane schools of magic. (Fire, Lightning, and Magical Barriers, respectively)

Minor skill in Creation Magic (Healing Magic)

Has a signature move: “Gravitonic Maelstrom,” where she creates a gravity well in an area to slow her enemies and prevent their escape, then creates a firestorm and a lightning tempest which simultaneously devastates anyone caught in the blast area. This combination takes a lot of mana, but is quite powerful.

**Backstory**

Born in the Free Marches city of Starkhaven, Jean was found to have a magical talent at a young age and was subsequently shipped off to the Circle in Kirkwall (As the Starkhaven circle had just been destroyed).

Victimized by the increasingly oppressive behavior of the Kirkwall Templars, Jean joined in the mage uprising, eventually fleeing Kirkwall, and later joining the organized Rebel Mages under Grand Enchanter Fiona.

When the Inquisition allied with the Rebel Mages to close the breach, Jean was among those participating in the assault. She remained with the mages (and consequently, the Inquisition) until Corypheus’ defeat.

After Corypheus’ defeat, Jean declined to join the newly formed College of Enchanters, having grown tired of political dealings. She instead decided to become an adventurer, having discovered a love for it within the Inquisition, in order to make the most of the unprecedented freedom she now had.

Codex Entry:

 _“Force Magic may seem deceptively simple at first glance, but, in my opinion, it is probably the most versatile, and therefore one of the most powerful of the schools of magic. True mastery of the art lies in the realization that size does not matter. Anything can be moved, if you have the strength of mind.”_ – From the Journal of Jean Douglas


End file.
